Amlire
by DelenaTVDCW
Summary: In HBP we are at the part in the book that Ron got poisoned Hermione feels hurt in her throat and she don't know why. It is the way Ron and Hermione shippers would have liked it end.
1. Pain

Chapter 1

Pain

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I wish it was though... everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Hermoine Granger stood at the opening to Griffindor tower. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The problem was that she had no idea what was wrong. She just felt a feeling of being hurt somehow and her throat was paining her a lot. She never quite felt so much pain in her throat, it was as if her throat was burning. She decided that perhaps she had a bad day and just needed a little rest. As she stepped into Griffindor Tower she came face to face with Lavender Brown. Lavender was the last person she wanted to see, she secretly hated her for being Ron's girlfriend and she could tell that Lavender did not want to have anything to do with her either.

" Oh, hello Hermione" said Lavender, looking at Hermione rather smugly, because Lavender had Ron and Hermione could do nothing about it.

" Lavender, excuse me but I have a headache and I want to go and take a nap." replied Hermione.

" Oh sure, I was just wondering if you have just seen Ron around?" asked Lavender.

" You know Lavender that Ron and I aren't speaking and I haven't got a clue where he is." said Hermione.

" Oh, well I was just going to give him part of my essay so that he wouldn't have to write it himself." said Lavender.

" OK, whatever," said Hermione, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe".

So Hermione went up to her dormitory. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was in pain, however it was not as bad as the horrible jolt of pain in her throat a few minutes before. She decided that instead of going for a nap that she needed to walk around the castle a bit. All she could think about was Ron and how today was his birthday and that she wished that she could share it with him, instead he would be spending it with Lavender, and she cursed herself for not getting the courage to wish him happy birthday even though she was mad at him. As she rounded a corner she saw Professor Slughorn carrying someone who had red hair and looked a lot like... no, it couldn't be ...

"Please God no!" Hermione whispered, she caught sight of the face, the face of the man she had loved from the first moment she saw him. She felt her heart break into as she just watched Slughorn carry Ron's unconcious body into the hospital wing. Hermione felt all the blood rush from her face and before she knew it, she was about to burst into the hospital and demand what the hell has happened to Ron, when Harry came to the door with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. They made him wait outside while they were whisked into the room by Madame Pomfrey. Hermione just stood there watching Harry for a moment in a shocked silence before a sudden madness engulfed her and she sprinted towards Harry.

"What the bloody hell happened to Ron!" Hermione demanded.

"He has been poisoned" replied Harry.

"P-P-Poisoned!" said Hermione.

'No!', screamed Hermione in her head, ' not Ron, anyone but him!'.

"W-will he--" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

" God no Hermione, Ron's going to be fine", said Harry,"Thanks to prince, I shoved a Bezoar in his mouth, he will be fine, I promise you".

" Oh thank god!" said Hermione as she sat in one of the vacant waiting area chairs. For the only time in her life she was actually glad that Harry had prince's book.

Hermione said nothing else and sat with her jaw clenched on the waiting area chair.She gave Ginny a very strained smile and let Harry fill her in on what happened to Ron when Ginny appeared at the hospital wing door. All she could think was that if Ron didn't make it she would never forgive herself for not telling him how much she loved him. As she sat she realized that she had a pain in her throat was not her actual pain but pain that Ron experienced. She then realized that they were connected and she had to find out how. 


	2. Amlire

Chapter 2

Amlire

Disclaimer: Again... not mine... but if it was, oh I'd be RICH!

That night Madame Pomfrey demanded that Ron go to sleep and kicked Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley gang out of the hospital wing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to a special room made up for them and Fred and George went back to Diagon Alley. As Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked toward Griffindor Tower, Hermione asked Harry if she could have a lend of his invisibility cloak. He and Ginny gave her a curious look before Harry handed the cloak over asking her to be careful and to be safe. Hermione nodded and turned towards the libary. She thought that she had read something in the massive room about connected souls. She lit a lamp and started along the shelves. As she crossed the books she finally found what she was looking for. She laid the lamp down and held the book titled: In Depth Interpretation of Souls by Amelia Crangby close to the light.

Amlire- The eternal bonding of two souls destined to be intertwined together forever. In very rare cases the bond of the souls is so strong that on certain circumstances, one of the souls feels a pain that is caused by the other soul getting hurt. Although it is one of the most rare things on earth, Amlire is one of the most powerful forces of magic the world has ever known. In most cases, Amlire appears in the form of two family members who are very close and usually end up dying for each other. But, however, in the most rare event, Amlire appears as a male and female who are in blunt terms, meant for each other.

"So that's it", said Hermione to herself, "But, well, oh my, this means that Ron and I are... ment for each other!"

Hermione could not believe what she read. ' no', she thought ' Ron doesn't think of me like that!'. For heavens sake, Ron was going out with Lavender! He would never see Hermione as a girlfriend, let alone a soul mate! Hermione closed the book and brought it back to Griffindor tower. She gave Harry his invisibility cloak and headed towards her dormitory. She looked at the book over and over trying to figure out another possible explanation for why she felt Ron's pain. She settled on a new plan, one that would hopefully break up Ron and Lavender. She closed the book and blew out the lamp on her bedside table. She knew what she had to do, she had to tell Ron how she felt about him. As she lay in her bed all she could think about was the moment that she couldn't resist, the moment when Ron finally found out that Hermione loved him. 


	3. It is time

Chapter 3

It is time

Disclaimer: NOT mine... got it yet?

Over the next few days, Hermione and Harry visited Ron in the hospital wing with the Weasley gang. However on one beautiful Wednesday evening, Hermione found herself alone with Ron. Harry and Ginny were at Quidditch practice, Fred and George had gone back to Diagon Alley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone back to The Burrow. Hermione didn't think that Ron would be alone, she thought that at least Lavender would be there. When she asked Ron if he had seen Lavender yet, he blushed and muttered something about being asleep every time she came to see him. Hermione secretly beamed at this and finally decided that it was time enough to tell Ron the truth about how she felt about him and about Amlire.

"Ron, can I talk about something serious to you for a second?" Hermione asked pausing briefly to glance at Ron's expression.

"Sure, is it that serious?" replied Ron, noticing Hermione's serious look, and he quickly changed his from amusement to serious.

"Yeah, well it kinda is", said Hermione," Remember when you got poisoned"?

"Yes?" said Ron.

"Well, when you were getting poisoned, I kinda, well, I kinda felt the pain that you were feeling. Of course it was not as powerful, or as painful as you were feeling, but it hut just where you were poisoned." said Hermione.

"How is that possible?",questioned Ron," I've never heard anything like that happening before, unless we were connected like Harry and Voldemort. Which were not."

"Well, I researched in the library for a bit and found a book called In Depth Interpretation of Souls by Amelia Crangby, in that book I found the only possible explanation is a term called 'Amlire' or the eternal bonding of two souls. In rare cases the bond is strong enough that in certain circumstances, one of the souls feels the pain that is caused by the other soul getting hurt." replied Hermione. She left out the part that the souls were destined to be intertwined together forever.

"So, that's what you think happened? That this Amlire thing?" asked Ron, "But that would mean that our souls are bonded..."

"Yeah, exactly", said Hermione," I think you should read it for yourself. Hermione pulled the book out of her bag and handed the book to him. He opened it to the marked page.

As Ron read the definition of Amlire, it occurred to him that this meant that he and Hermione were destined to be together. He was so happy but couldn't tell Hermione about this becuase Ron felt that she didn't like him more than a friend and she never would. Hermione looked away from Ron when he finished reading and decided to study her lap. Ron just stared at her.

"So, this means that we are destined to be together? I really don't get it. Is this what it means?" asked Ron.

"I guess so" replied Hermione.

"I can't believe that, no it just doesn't make sense", said Ron, "We can't be destined to be together, we just can't"

"Oh I see" said Hermione. 'That's it', she thought, ' Ron doesn't even like me as more than a friend, he'll never love me.'

"Well, I guess I'll go watch the Quidditch practice, Ron, just forget that I mentioned this, please, it's really so silly." said Hermione as she got up off her chair and was just about to start to walk away, " There has to be another explanation for why I felt your pain, there just has to be".

"I don't believe that for a second." said Ron and he grabbed Hermione's wrist to prevent her from leaving."I've never been so sure about how right you are when you say this is Amlire."

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Because I have been in love with you since I first saw you. Hermione Granger, I love you." said Ron.

He was staring at Hermione like never before. She saw for the first time in her life Ron staring at her as if he was completely in love with her. He didn't look at her like a friend would look at another friend, but he looked at her now as a man fully in love with the woman that was standing in front of him.

"Oh Ron, I have been in love with you since I first saw you too!" said Hermione.

They both stared at each other for a moment until Ron couldn't take it any longer and pulled Hermione into the deepest kiss she had ever had.

The End Return to Top 


End file.
